Reposo
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Shion x Mion, Shion x Kasai, Irie x Takano, Keiichi x Satoshi. Tonto. No estás actuando como un hombre. Shion quiere bailar contigo y Mion ha dejado mis pies destrozados. También Satoko desea una pieza, pero ya sabes cómo es la dulce y pequeña Rika.


**Reposo**

Shion le agradeció su esfuerzo a Mion. Lo agradeció con paciencia de dedos flexibles, acostumbrados a servir postres a depravados, apretados en la humedad, hundidos con picardía, en compañía de una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la perversidad y la ternura ante ese par de ojos cerrados, los labios ceñidos y las otras manos que se dedicaban a aferrar el cubrecama que su abuela tejió cuando se hicieron adolescentes. Verde limón. Ideal para saber si se ha dormido, sudado o eyaculado sobre él. Shion siempre ha pensado que fue de mal gusto y una mera treta para dominarlas. Otra más. Pero Mion -en el caso de que aceptara tan obvia verdad- se niega a encontrar ese carácter atrevido como pernicioso. Aunque Mion no esté en posición de defender a la Gran Abuela ni Shion interesada esa noche en particular en argumentar ayudada con gritos y (a veces indispensables) puñetazos.  
>Claro que no. Es la hora muerta para las hermanas. Cuando juegan a ser los amantes que quieren tener. Shion se recoge el cabello como le enseñaron a hacerlo en la escuela de teatro donde fue a parar cuando pensaron que sería problemático que observara a Mion ascender socialmente, en tanto ella permanecía en la oscuridad. La misma zona densa en la que se sumergen juntas a fingir y buscar placeres que no podrían describir bajo la luz del día sin avergonzarse una y la otra alzar el mentón, reírse de ese modo tan ajeno como repugnante cuando se escucha como de lejos. Una vieja camisa que Mion ha señalado ya con el rubor subido y la ropa baja, esperándole con sábanas cubriéndole y sudando entre temblores, con ansia, con miedo. Es de Keiichi, por supuesto y sus pantalones dejados en la escuela, debido a que perdió su dignidad jugando cartas y fue obligado a regresar disfrazado de Lolita Gótica a su casa, con Rena mascullando acerca de cómo le gustaría llevárselo. Mion secuestró las prendas cuando no quedó nadie en el aula y esta vez le pidió a Shion que las usara, que no solo le permitiera rodearla con las piernas, cerrar los ojos y susurrar ese nombre. Pero los celos aún se olían sobre ella cuando contó aquello muy por encima, desnudándose y dando la bienvenida. Solo tuvo la ligera impresión de que Rika tardó un momento extra en regresar a su casa. Como si no se convenciera de algo.<br>Cuando terminan, Shion se deja caer en el otro colchón preparado para recibirle y que la anciana apriete los dientes o se masturbe al cansancio si osa mirarlas desde alguna cámara oculta. A Shion le gusta pensarlo posible. Delicia de niña rebelde en sus pequeños juegos: que se decepcionen y vengan a hacer reclamos o luego la miren de soslayo. Qué más da, si ahora abre las piernas, cierra los ojos y llama a Mion como si fuera una sirena que canta, deseando la destrucción del amante que la quiere de oído y aún está exhausto de ese romance que es ante todo consigo mismo y Thanatos. Ahora ya no le llena un peso angustioso cuando pronuncia el nombre de Satoshi, como si acaso nunca hubiera existido una chica igual a ella que ya no recuerda si era Mion o Shion, tan desesperada y perdida en sí misma estaba, como en un bosque profundo donde solo brilla la luna y las manos se manchan con sangre sin querer-queriendo, mientras se lanzan aullidos que no son de dolor humano. Es otra inquietud la que la mantiene despierta por las noches, prendiendo un cigarrillo y al lado de Kasai o Mion, todavía con el sexo ardiente y envuelta en el sueño que la transporta a otra realidad, donde no es princesa de cuento, sino mosquetera transvestida, huyendo con un espadachín de talle diminuto e idealista hacia un destino incierto, en el que se puedan erguir encima de los cadáveres de sus enemigos.  
>Porque el espadachín ha tenido que dar copiosos esfuerzos meramente para levantarse de la cama en la que ha estado postrado durante casi un año completo, con agujas que probaban la vaguedad de su vida de pájaro encerrado entre paredes blancas de jaula para espécimen extravagante y otras que lo ayudaban a pasar de día en día para arrastrarse hasta la prueba final (sobre la que Shion ha leído con la rabia hirviéndole en las venas y las lágrimas colmándole los ojos, temblando con ira y jurando vengarse, mejore su bienamado, tanto peor para ellos -ella, la maldita perra que orquestó esa barbarie con las personas que la concebían como una sencilla enfermera del campo- si no lo hace) o la liberación y vuelta con los suyos. Porque francamente Shion llegó a pensar (odiándose por tener sentimientos tan débiles) que hubiera sido mejor que Satoshi muriera por completo antes de mirarla tanto a ella como a la pequeña Satoko como a extrañas que han conspirado en su contra.<br>Pero aún hay esperanzas para los dos y la salida hacia el destino incierto, plagado de aventuras. Porque Satoshi poco a poco parece adaptarse a darse cuenta de que no es un prisionero, de que su tía no lo persigue desde la oscuridad, de que lo único terrible que ha ocurrido es que trataron de exterminar al pueblo donde nacieron y crecieron tras experimentar los trastornos de un virus en su carne. Y sin embargo, sin precedentes ni motivo aparente, prefiere la compañía de Keiichi antes que las bromas del club al que pertenecía con timidez en su alegría antes de amenazar con apagarse como una hoguera bajo la lluvia de fiebre y anestesia. Shion se pregunta cuántos avances tendrán la próxima vez que se vean en la fiesta de promociones navideñas que se organiza el sábado siguiente en el Angel Mort. Si al menos va a estrechar su mano sin temblar, si podrán bailar como si caminaran raudamente sobre estrellas, si podrá ofrecerle los postres cuya receta original ideó ella pensando en sus gustos. Y así duerme junto a Mion, que quizás la abraza con tanta fuerza que parece olvidarse de la simulación. Tan buena la actuación le ha salido, por eso sonríe doblemente.

Las últimas pruebas dieron resultados positivos tras la inyección de la primer dosis del antídoto que el Doctor Irie ha podido preparar usando la buena disposición de la Reina y un ligero abuso de los fondos otorgados por Tokyo para comprar una dote de plantas tropicales cuyo precio iguala una pequeña fortuna. No habrá segunda vida a la cual huir, salvo a seguir investigando, tal y como se dijo (sonriendo al imaginarse como el único médico en una isla llena de niñas adorables, perdido en el Océano Pacífico y definitivamente en donde ningún sicario pensará en pisarle los talones. Tantas opciones placenteras) pero quizás consiga quedarse aquí, pese a la opción que ha elegido, aceptando que Tomitake protegiera a la que ya no era su Comandante.  
>En teoría, Takano Miyo ya debería ser capaz de salir de la habitación asignada en el ala de aislamiento. Seguridad. La familia Sonozaki ha vuelto a ser de temer, gracias a que la fuerza de defensa contratada por la Comandante ha sido eliminada de tajo por un grupo de jóvenes bien intencionados o han desertado, al contemplar la demencia inundando el rostro de la que les ordenaba y a la que Tokyo le mandaba una ejecución honorable por mano propia. Irie no puede entenderlo totalmente. No ha sido un soldado. Y en un campo de batalla, probablemente su lugar sería en la carpa de enfermería, manteniendo conscientes a los heridos.<br>Lo invade la culpa a estas alturas. Ridícula, pero cierta. Porque las visitas de Jiro a ella han empezado a desplazarse. Quizás debido a que Miyo ya no hace otra cosa que mantener la mirada en blanco y dejar que los días se escurran sobre su piel. Tal vez porque abandonar la prisión de sí misma implicaría solamente afrontar cargos de traición para con su propio país y una condena de diez años que borraría el esfuerzo de una carrera brillante, ensombrecida meramente por sus intenciones en exceso ambiciosas. Pero Kyosuke Irie aún siente pena por ella cuando la ve de lejos y sobre todo si está con Jiro. No mucha, la verdad, pero suficiente como para preguntarse si es justo que él aún pueda acompañarlo.  
>Desde el fondo de su garganta solía darle la razón a los inquietantes imbéciles de la Yamainu. Takano Miyo era una Princesa, con Jiro siendo su Caballero de brillante armadura, ellos mercenarios tan leales como el oro puede comprar e Irie un simple Alquimista dando vueltas alrededor de ellos con tubos de ensayo y una sonrisa dulcificada por las intenciones de crear un antídoto. Reina desterrada ahora, a penas y reconociéndolo.<br>Una fantasía recurrente, en las épocas anteriores a lo que pudo ser una masacre: Miyo y Jiro discutían. Terminaban. Por un motivo u otro, siempre las parejas lo hacían, ¿no? Irie lo sabe desde la teoría. Compañeros de cuarto con sus vistosas novias, que tenían amigas la mitad de amables, una décima de bellas. La señorita Takano con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar e Irie sujetándola por la espalda, sobando sus heridas con manos suaves, ofreciéndole un té caliente, recordándole de la peligrosidad del virus. Antes, cuando pensaba que a pesar de su voluntad de hierro era una mujer por debajo de las apariencias, frágil. Antes de que la certeza de que había un pequeño consentimiento en el tono que empleaba y las miradas que le dirigía como diciendo "si Jiro no estuviera, el que estaría conmigo serías tú", dejaran de ser sinceras. Cuando entendió que había usado a Tomitake y que él no habría sido sino un peón de repuesto. Muertos los hombres de armas, el que cargaría con su equipaje hacia el vuelo con destino a la Isla perdida del Caribe, donde los aguardaban epidemias menos interesantes pero no letales y un enorme cargo de consciencia. Dientes apretados. Quizás las cosas estén mejor de esta manera.

Satoshi se encerró en el baño. Respiraba agitadamente. Le dolía la garganta, aunque la tentación de rascársela hasta que los gusanos brotaran de ella era más leve que cuando despertó. El corazón en los labios. A veces tenía la impresión de que los ojos de las que fueron sus amigas se parecían a los de la burda tía a la que envió de viaje eterno casi dos años atrás. Que todas eran ella, adelgazadas, famélicas, como después de la muerte, arrojando sus manos hacia él, tratando de llevarlo por la rastra a lugares inexpugnables que se encontraban detrás de la luna en la que fue a dormir anestesiado. Los ansiolíticos ayudaban, es cierto, pero aún era muy joven y los efectos contraproducentes hacían que la receta vacilara en donde él deseó que atacara con fuerzas, hasta dejarlo sin una gota de energía para alucinar.  
>Y luego Satoko, con el pecho hinchado y colgando de los brazos de Shion, ambas contemplándolo como si fuese el premio más esperado, un Príncipe Azul a punto de bajar del caballo para convertirlas en princesas nuevamente. Era más de lo que podía soportar, ¿cómo responder a semejantes expectativas, cuando a penas y podía caminar sin caerse al suelo, babeando como ya entendía que era desquiciado? Al menos era capaz de distinguir lo cuerdo de aquello que no lo era, pero de ahí a controlarse de quebrar cada hueso sospechoso con un bate que afortunadamente habían puesto lejos de sus manos, era otra historia.<br>Reconoció casi de inmediato de quién eran esos nudillos que golpeaban la puerta y no vaciló más que un instante (cualquier monstruo decidido a convertirse en su verdugo pudo imitar a Keiichi para convencerlo de encontrar la destrucción) en sacar el cerrojo, para permitirle entrar. La sonrisa de Satoshi era desesperada, como la de quien encuentra un vaso de agua dispuesto de cafetería en medio del desierto.  
>-Tonto. No estás actuando como un hombre. Shion quiere bailar contigo y Mion ha dejado mis pies destrozados. También Satoko desea una pieza, pero ya sabes cómo es la dulce y pequeña Rika. Además de que entre nosotros y los invitados, la mesa de postres especiales que han ofrecido por Navidad está por liquidarse y no te he visto más que picotear un platito, pillo.<br>La puerta solo arrimada luego de que entró con él, para arrinconarlo. Manos encima de sus hombros y Satoshi a penas puede respirar tras el calor que lo está invadiendo. No quiere que sus ojos se crucen con los de Keiichi. Nada de saborear la falsedad en su semblante que si bien no enmascara conspiraciones para deshacerse de él, por supuesto que sí habla de lo poco que le ha gustado verlo huir como un niño inadaptado de la que una vez consideró mejor que su propia familia. Al menos, sus labios son sinceros y ya no temen ser descubiertos in fraganti. Tampoco se quejan de opiniones ajenas que no han sido ni formuladas. Al separarse hay más soltura entre ambos. Satoshi ya cree que puede dar la cara a sus conocidos, Keiichi da la impresión de no mentir al tomarle la mano y decir:  
>-¿Sabes? Podrías bailar conmigo. Van a molestarnos un poco, además de que no creo que a las gemelas les haga ninguna gracia, pero a estas alturas, qué importa. Hasta Tomitake y el Doctor Irie vinieron a disfrutar como si no hubiera un mañana.<br>Satoshi le da la razón con la voz débil. Muchas emociones en poco tiempo. Vértigo y leve mejoría. Ni siquiera le dice a Keiichi que no sabe bailar, porque si es en su gracia, está seguro de que podrá aprender, del mismo modo en que empieza a olvidarse de su agorafobia.


End file.
